darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supergeeky1/archive5
---- (HOW DARE YOU PUT THE IMAGE ON BEFORE ME!!!) Hahaha I'm laughing so hard it's starting to hurt. I'm not changing my userpage until I get back from work. Touche With Wookiee G. and Cassus. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Alsakan Crisis Hey man, I really have no problem with you spoofing my own personal creations, but the Alsakan Crisis is the actual role-play plot on TheStarWarsRP.Com and I don't know how the majority of the site would feel about it being spoofed. I know there's nothing I can really do to stop you from doing anything with the article since it was on ''Star Wars Fanon, but I just wanted to let you know that it's not something I personally made up. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 04:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, okay thanks. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 04:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Them Yahoo's Them Yahoo's done stole mah Baby, and I will include this event on Mah Baby's article. Could you be so kind as to see if you can create Mah Baby's image on a milk carton?? :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Kermit Nice expasion on Kermit dude. :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) You killed my planet! Bastard! *Damn, I was on the crapper, too. Ah well, I suppose I'm out on the intersteller highway, "First ticket to Frogger, please!" The Almighty Ninja 21:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC) AoE Supergeeky1, I Madclaw salute you for Pimping MaH Baby's Mamma to AoE status. will prove to be a nice addition to your userpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 64 Those redirects for Jesus 64 were only meant to be temporary. I've got a few ideas in store for him, lol. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 15:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Updates, please Hey, whenever you or someone else parodies an article from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, please let me know so that I may update the list at the Wiki accordingly. Thanks a lot. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 20:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Award *Heres to you for all the image help you've been giving me. The Almighty Ninja 05:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Not a problem The Almighty Ninja 06:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) You Deleted the Jessica Alba page! Why? She looked soooooooooo good! Read the title. Mecenarylord 14:48, 21 April 2008 (UTC) SWGame having my name mentioned would indeed be nice, seeing that the only thing sterling ever did to help "create" that wiki was submit the request. they had to deal with me to actually get the details and have it created, since from that point on he was completely invisible. i realize this is a joke wiki, but its always a pain to see someone else get credit for creating something that you created. how would you feel if you created a website, and later find that your friend has taken all credit for it with no mention of your name anywhere? i think you more than...this AdmirableAckbar schmuk knows about SWGames...so I'll let you edit it, since the guy wants to set out and un-edit everything i do...because he THINKS i know nothing...when of course he is wrong. BrentPowell 19:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Emo On the Darth Emo page, what you did on the press confrence section was great,but if you center it, it goes down 5 and 6 lines before it starts., and when I tried to change it you changed it back, so do you mind if I change it back? Mecenarylord 19:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *Gotcha! Mecenarylord 19:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a ton for the image! I love it! :-) Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Good work Good work on the milkcarton image, today I will fid a way to give it a nice place in the article. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ''' 16:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ]]